


Worlds End

by acerobbiereyes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, Episode: s04e22 World's End, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Robbie decides to stay for just a little longer.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Worlds End

“You’re leaving after this, aren’t you?”

Robbie glanced up at the familiar sound of Daisy’s voice, finding her standing just a few feet away from him. 

He straightened up in his plastic chair of the Zephyr’s Command Center, where he had retreated to wait for Coulson.

“I have too,” He said, meeting her gaze straight on. “That book is too dangerous to be left here.” 

Realistically, that damn book was too dangerous for anywhere, but the most desolate corner of the universe he and The Rider could find was a much better place than Los Angeles.

“Not even for pie?” Daisy countered, raising her eyebrow challengingly. 

“What?” He fumbled, caught off guard by the sudden change of topic.

“It’s just-“ She hesitated, searching to find the right words. “You’ve gone to hell and back for us literally, and now you’re about to it again without giving us time to thank you for it.”

Robbie didn’t need a ‘thank you’ to save the people he cared about. But...

”Alright,” He relented. “But, just one slice.”

The way her smile lit up her face was breathtaking, and Robbie vowed to do whatever he could once he came back to keep it there.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day!


End file.
